1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapling apparatus capable of stapling sheets at a plurality of points.
2. Related Background Art
An apparatus for stapling sheets ejected from a copying machine has been conventionally available.
These conventional stapling apparatuses staple sheets at one corner portion.
One recently proposed stapling apparatus can staple copied Sheets at two points in order that the sheets can be turned over like a book.
Unfortunately, a stapling apparatus of this sort is so designed that one-point stapling or two-point stapling is chosen by an operator. Therefore, an operator may inadvertently select one-point stapling even in specific cases in which two-point stapling is obviously preferred, e.g., in stapling sheets copied both-sided or in stapling sheets added with color paper as a cover.